In current calendaring systems, digital calendar events can be sent to inform others about occurrences. For example, if a user is to schedule a business team meeting on Friday from 1:00 PM to 2:00 PM, the user can provide user input to generate and send an event in the form of a meeting invite from that user's user profile to user profiles for other users who are members of the business team. When the other users' calendar applications in their computer systems receive the meeting invite, those other calendar applications automatically block the Friday 1:00 PM to 2:00 PM time on calendars for the other team members' user profiles. As used herein, blocking a scheduled time for an event on a calendar refers to assigning the event to the scheduled time in a calendar data structure, so that when a representation of a time period for the calendar that includes the scheduled time is displayed, a representation of the event appears for the scheduled time. Additionally, a representation of the meeting invite can be displayed for each of the other users, and the representation can include user interface controls for providing user input on how to deal with the meeting invite (a button for accepting the meeting invite, a button for declining the meeting invite, a button for tentatively accepting the meeting invite, etc.).